Rebecca and Paula
Rebecca and Paula are co-workers at Whitefeather & Associates who not long after meeting each other became best friends. Since they are both hopeless romantics they both quickly bonded over Rebecca's true reason for moving to West Covina, California: pursuing her ex-boyfriend Josh Chan. Paula fully supported Rebecca's efforts as she believed it was an epic romance comparable to the love stories she would read about in novels or see onscreen in 2 star romcoms. Although Rebecca had a purpose Paula provided the plans and had no problem with assisting her friend in what was essentially stalking. Their first appearance together was in the Season One episode "Josh Just Happens to Live Here!. They are portrayed by actresses Rachel Bloom (as Rebecca Bunch) and Donna Lynne Champlin (as Paula Proctor.). Pairing history Season One . The two celebrated and we're hopeful of where this development might lead . Rebecca and Paula walk into the offices together. Once inside Paula checks Rebecca's push notifications of Josh's social media and finds out he's going to a local nightclub. A failed attempt by the duo to go to the club surprisingly leads to Rebecca becoming good friends with Josh's significant other Valencia Perez. Paula became concerned that Rebecca replaced her with Valencia. However after a disastrous night out Rebecca ruins her new friendship. She goes to work the next day and tearfully apologizes to Paula for her recent treatment of her. After Rebecca has a succesful business meeting Paula gives her s box of t-shirts bearing the phrase "Team Rebecca" . With Valencia decreed that Josh couldn't be alone with Rebecca, Paula suggested she throw a party to circumvent this. Rebecca at first refused due to past childhood trauma but Paula persuaded her to face her fear . Paula was going to help Rebecca prepare her apartment for the event but had to leave to deal with drama her son caused at school. When she got back only a handful of people showed up. Paula saved the event by convincing a large Gamblers Anonymous support group to attend which got Rebecca some quality time alone with Josh. The next day Rebecca helped Paula out with her son's school problem and prevented him from being expelled . Rebecca and Paula went to a skate park in the hopes of running into Josh. When Rebecca received a call from her mother she ignored Paula's warning her not to take it. Her mother's critical rant made her depressed and Rebecca tried to distract herself with a one night stand. She couldn't go through with it and instead resolved to make healthier choices. Paula was amused by Rebecca's new behavior but wary when it led to Greg asking her out on a date. She believed if Rebecca got involved with him it could complicate the actual end goal which was Josh. Rebecca went on the date anyway which started well but ended poorly. Rebecca then went back to making unhealthy choices and celebrated with Paula by eating bacon covered glazed donuts After Greg accused Rebecca of being a bad person she set out to prove him wrong. She agreed to be Darryl's divorce attorney and resolve the custody despute he was having with his ex-wife over their daughter Madison. At Rebecca's suggestion Darryl left Paula in charge of the office while they dealt with the custody hearings. While they were away Paula made the office more efficient and cracked the whips on the other employees to get their work done. When Rebecca and Darryl got back they noticed the improvements to the firm and complimented Paula for running a tight ship . Later, Paula managed to get Rebecca invited to Josh's Thanksgiving dinner with his family. Before Rebecca left for the dinner Paula gave her a hidden camera so she could watch the event unfold at her house . Despite Rebecca's success in charming the Chan's her efforts were hampered by Valencia and an upset stomach unused to Filipino cuisine. Paula observed as all this led to Rebecca inside the bathroom trying to deal with her diarrhea as a bickering Josh and Valencia entered the adjoining room. The arguing turned into passionate sex and Rebecca was forced to hide until they left. When Rebecca finally went home she was surprised when Greg showed up at her place for a drink she had promised to him earlier. Paula was still watching through the spycam as the two flirted and was worried by thier interaction Paula mentioned her worries to Rebecca that she was getting side tracked by Greg but was ignored as her friend was depressed over Josh and Valencia recent cohabitation. At work Paula caught the eye of a potential rich client of the law firm named Calvin Young. The flirtation continued which resulted inPaula agreeing to go out with Calvin to a local jazz club . Calvin invited Paula back to his hotel room to continue thier date. At the same time Rebecca was dealing with her depression with drugs and while coming died from a marijuana high called Paula. When she and learned Paula was about to have an affair she raced to the hotel. Rebecca gave an impassioned speech about making bad choices instead of dealing with thier real problems. This moved both Paula and Calvin who declared he wanted to be represented by someone with heart and hired the firm . }} Category:Characters Category:Pairings Category:Rebecca Bunch Category:Paula Proctor